Like Father like Son
by Kaileychicago
Summary: Kyo's dad hasn't been feeling well lately. An incident a few years ago leaves Kyo unwilling to give any money to aide him. When Kyo visits his father in the hospital, he finds that in ways, he is still like his father. But is it as bad as it seems? Kyoru


Tohru rested her head on the red pillow on the red, white, and gold bed she and Kyo shared. She rubbed her belly, _seven months till the baby comes! _She couldn't help but wonder if they were going to have a girl or a boy. She wouldn't mind either gender but she made a giant list of names if the baby was going to be a girl. Kyo had quite a lot of names too, however for a boy.

She starred at the beautiful architecture at the dojo Shishou-san gave to Kyo about a year ago. Before, they lived in a condominium where Kyo studied at a close by dojo. She smiled at the memory, Kyo improved immensfully in the dojo. Tohru still missed her friends while they lived there however, Shishou-san, who was ready to settle down, decided it was time for Kyo to take over.

"Dammit, why should I?" screeched Kyo while using the phone. His yell was so loud she could hear him from where she was. Her instincts told her it was something about Kyo's father. The brunette shivered at the thought of him. Word of the marriage between Kyo and Tohru got out, his father heard of it and decided to..crash.

She regretted that moment, she regretted letting him go in instead of having the security take him away. She truly thought he changed and just wanted to see his son get married, but boy, she was wrong.

Kyo's father called Tohru many things right after the wedding. _You stupid girl, bitch for marrying a murderer. _She almost burst into tears of sadness. But he called Kyo worst, _jackass, murderer, mistake, an accident, _and many things she couldn't imagine anyone saying to their son.

Luckily, Haru-san, Yuki-san, and not to leave out Rin decided to teach him a little lesson. From what Tohru heard, Rin and Yuki were just threatening him but Haru went completely black.

Kyo got word from some other Sohma family members that his father was sick. They where asking for some money to help him get better. However, Kyo refused due to his deep hatred. Tohru knew better now to not get involved in that case. However, she couldn't help feeling guilty about not lending at least one yen.

"Oh mom, what should I do? Should I just give a little, but not too much or nothing at all?" asked Tohru. Her mother wasn't _with her_ anymore, but she knew that in heaven, her mom, dad, and grandpa where watching over her.

_Grandpa_….it was so sudden, and not too long ago. It was only about five months ago when he decided to join the stars along with her mom and dad. Tohru misses him dearly, she couldn't stop crying when it happened for about three hours.

"Dammit well no way in hell am I going!" yelled Kyo. He slammed the phone down and angrily ran to the room they shared.

"Kyo, what happened?" asked Tohru.

"They are still yelling at me about giving him some damn money. Why would I? After all the shit he put me through..just no." yelled Kyo. He looked at Tohru who was rubbing her belly. "Uhh sorry for yelling." he apologized. He didn't want her to be stressed out while she was pregnant.

"Kyo, come here and lay down. You look tired after all that yelling." said Tohru. Kyo took off his shoes and laid down next to Tohru. She rubbed his back while he kept ranting about what they said.

"I don't get how the hell they can forgive that monster…that damned _thing._" said Kyo who cringed at the word thing.

"Maybe he treated them differently?" said Tohru. It made sense to her, Kyo was born with the cat spirit. He was an outcast, the one with orange hair, bad temper. and blamed everything on the _damn _rat.

His mother did not treat Kyo badly, however she remembers what Kyo told her when she found out about his true form: he thought she was scared and loved what she saw, not the true form of his. Which is probably why she checked Kyo's wrist everyday to make sure the bracelet was on.

His father would yell at her everyday, it got so bad that in time she couldn't live with everything and committed suicide. Kyo's dad constantly blamed him for killing his mother. However, Kyo said he thought it was his father who drove her to take her own life. Tohru doesn't know exactly what prompted her to do so, but what Kyo said was a smart explanation. But the only one who does know is Kyo's mom... Yet she can agree that it was not Kyo's fault and that he didn't deserve the treatment he got from his dad when he was younger.

"Maybe he didn't, but I think they only put up with his crap for his damn money. Which is why he doesn't have any right now." Kyo stated harshly.

"Kyo, can I ask you a question?" asked Tohru. Kyo turned to face her and nodded.

Tohru felt pretty nervous to ask such a question, but she was also curious. "K-Kyo, d-do you t-think you will ever f-for-forgive your f-father." she stuttered.

Kyo's eyes lit up, "No, never, not even if hell freezes. I swear I will never forgive that damned bastard for what ever reason they throw at me. God dammit how can someone like him exist?"

"I don't know Kyo, but I know this" said Tohru. She continued, "In this world there are two types of apples. The nice, sweet apples and the spoiled, and bad apples."

Tohru was known to make examples containing food, that was probably because her mother told her similar things like that when she was alive.

"True," said Kyo. _My father is the most fucked up rotten apple you'll ever see in your life. _Kyo usually laid off most thoughts with cussings in front of Tohru. He would sometimes say minor cusses, but nothing big. "Can we not talk about him please?"

"And you'll lay off all cussings when our child is born?" asked Tohru. She could easily tell sometimes when Kyo was thinking a thought with a cuss in it. He would make a sarcastic smirk and look up.

"Hey how did you know that?" asked Kyo. He felt like she just saw him naked or something. _Oh wait…she did once after that one day we talked about children-. _

Kyo started blushing slightly at what happened two months earlier.

"Oh silly," laughed Tohru, "I can easily tell from your facial expressions sometimes." Kyo couldn't help but smile, his anger just washed away whenever he talked to Tohru.

"Wow it's getting late!" freaked Tohru as she looked over at the wall clock. Kyo grinned.

"It's only ten o'clock." he said.

"But still, it's usually late for me." said Tohru. Kyo laughed, Tohru usually slept at eight or nine. The last time she stayed up past nine thirty was two months ago….

"Well good night then Tohru." said Kyo. She mumbled good night back as she closed her eyes and started drifting to sleep. He smiled at his tired wife and their baby coming. He kissed her lips softly and said _good night to you too _towards her belly.

* * *

><p>"Ring ring!"<p>

Kyo woke up at around five o'clock in the morning because of their phone ringing. He put on his shoes and quickly answered the phone. _Who the hell can be calling me at five in the morning? _

"Hello, is this the residence of Kyo Sohma?" asked a familiar sound. He analyzed the voice, it belonged to no other than Hatori Sohma. The former dragon of the zodiac.

"Well who the hell do you think it is Hatori?" laughed Kyo.

"Listen..Kyo..I know about your father. We all do, we all know how you tried to reconcile with him when you where younger and how you regretted trying after he crashed the wedding.

Kyo rolled his eyes, what the hell could he want? Does he want Kyo to give his money to the dad who hated him and called him a mistake?

"Who the hell asked you Hatori, just to let you know I do not want to give any damn money to my fucking father." he declared.

"Kyo, no worries, I'm not going to ask you that. All your father wants is to see you. Go to the hospital on _Sakura _street and go to room 11. I'm not sure what he wants, but he won't be able to yell that much at you. I don't think he can yell at all actually.." said Hatori.

"I really don't want to go." grumbled Kyo. Tohru woke up a few minutes after Kyo did and saw him talking on the phone.

"Go where Kyo?" yawned Tohru.

"To visit my father, he wants to see me. But I don't wanna see him." complained Kyo.

"Come on Kyo, Yuki will be coming." said Hatori. Kyo and Yuki were much better friends now. Yuki was even Kyo's best man, and chances are Kyo will be Yuki's when he gets married on September 1st.

"Fine." said Kyo.

"Oh Kyo who are you talking too!" asked a suddenly cheerful and eccentric Tohru.

"Hatori."

"May I please say something to Hatori-san?" asked Tohru. Kyo happily handed the phone to her.

"Hi Hatori! How are you and Mayu doing?" asked Tohru. The two talked for about ten minutes more until Hatori had to go.

"If I die, take care of the kid okay?" said Kyo.

"Hatori-San said your dad is weak, I don't think he would attempt." said Tohru. She had a good point, but Kyo thought differently.

"Weak in voice or body?" stated Kyo. Tohru scratched her head, Hatori said he couldn't yell. He never stated what he meant by weak.

"Are you sure? Hatori-san seemed clear." said Tohru.

"Still, I'll just hope I live." grumbled Kyo. He walked into the room he and Tohru shared and quickly put on a pair of loose jeans and a baggy red and white t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of sneakers then proceeded out the door.

"Wait Kyo! You didn't eat-" said Tohru before she was cut off by the slamming door. _I'll just make something for when he comes home. _

"God dammit he crashed my wedding, if he lives what will he do when Tohru goes into labor." complained Kyo.

* * *

><p>Yuki Sohma rolled his eyes, he was friends with Kyo now, however the former cat of the zodiac would not stop complaining about meeting his dad. Yuki sensed that Kyo was naturally interested to see what he has to say, but his pride won't let him admit it.<p>

"Come on Kyo, he won't attack you. Besides I'm here." said Yuki.

"He'll attack you next once he's finished with me. Wanna bet?" said Kyo.

"I'd rather not you stupid cat." said Yuki.

"What, are you afraid you damn rat?" said Kyo. While the two were friends they still call each other the nicknames they used to say in high school. However, it was more in a joking like way.

"If he kills you then gets me, both of us would loose you stupid cat." said Yuki.

"Well it'll be your own damn fault if he kills you." said Kyo as the two former zodiacs approached the room.

"Right back at you." said Yuki.

"There it is, the jail house containing the monster." said Kyo. "You could already hear his damn ear rape screeches." Yuki told Kyo he lost about half his IQ points right after he said that.

"Ladies first." said a half joking half serious Kyo. Yuki rolled his eyes and mumbled _stupid cat. _But, he went first anyways. Kyo, in turn, backed away from the door.

"Help!" screamed Yuki. Kyo panicked, _he's hurting Yuki! He was so young, he was supposed to get married on September 1__st__! _

"BYE YUKI!" screamed Kyo. He was about to rush in and give his dad a piece of Kyo's _unique _mind until Yuki, unharmed came out of the door.

"You scream like a little girl." said Yuki.

"You damn rat! I thought he was hurting you." said Kyo. Yuki flashed a smile.

"Nice to know you worry about me." said Yuki. Kyo knew where he was going with that.

"But lets not forget I'm married and not a virgin and you're engaged and not a virgin." said Kyo back. Yuki quickly dragged the cat inside before he can reveal anymore details about his private love life.

Kyo tried fighting back but his dad already caught sight of him being pushed in forcefully by Yuki, the former rat. _Damn, he looks so old._

Kyo's father was laying down weakly in his bed. He was different looking then when he last saw him in the wedding he crashed about three years ago. He didn't look angry or mad, instead he was much more pale, skinnier, and weak. His hands trembled.

"K-kyo." said his father. Yuki let go of the former cat and pushed him towards his father more.

"What the hell do you want you bastard." said Kyo. There was a chill of an uneasy, tense, and unpleasant air surrounding them all. Kyo expected his dad to yell at him weakly or something. But his father had different plans.

"I-I'm getting old. I'm close to dying. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about what happened between us." said Kyo's father. Yuki felt it was sincere, but Kyo was electrified with madness. He obviously felt much more different.

"WHY! Why are you suddenly sorry? You've done so much to me and my mother. If you expect me to forgive you I won't. You are still the same greedy, selfish, damn jackass and I'd rather go to hell then forgive y-"

"That's enough Kyo." said Yuki who cut him off from saying anymore words. Kyo looked angrily at Yuki and then turned to his father to say more things. Kyo wasn't done, he was just getting started. But he did not see an angry upset weak man, he saw a weak man sobbing.

"Please, I don't expect you to forgive me. I'll understand." he tearfully replied.

"Good, then my business here is done." spatted Kyo harshly. He turned his back and quickly stormed out. He was madder than ever at his father. What Kyo couldn't understand was how his dad could say he understood? He never had understood in the past.

"Kyo, he does seem sincere jus-"

"No, I heard enough. I'm going." said Kyo. He ran out of the hospital to his car where he drove home with no hesitation.

* * *

><p>Tohru was finishing up making blue berry French toast for Kyo. She already made eggs, bacon, and some coffee. "There, now for ours." said a gleeful Tohru. She took out a book that her friend Arisa lent her for what to do while she's pregnant.<p>

_Hm…eggs, water, and yogurt with fruit? _That seemed healthy enough for Tohru. She made more then enough eggs, all she needed was to get some yogurt from the fridge and to add something like blueberries inside it.

Someone knocked very hard and aggressive on the door. That spelt Kyo for Tohru. She was curious to know how it all went when he visited. She opened the door, "Kyo! So how did it go? I made breakfast too!"

"Horrible, he was asking for forgiveness." said Kyo.

"Oh..that must've been terrible?" said Tohru.

"It was, after all the pain he caused me he expects me to forget about it and let it go?" said Kyo. Tohru thought differently. She was curious to see if he was sincere or lying.

"Did he sound sincere?" asked Tohru.

"He did cry, but he was probably sad that I was right." said Kyo.

"Maybe he really wanted to apologize."

"Maybe he wanted me to give him some money so he'll live and go back to hating me." said Kyo. Tohru hated to admit it but Kyo knew his dad better than her and he has done it in the past.. Kyo's father manipulated her to letting him in. He could easily manipulate her into making Kyo give him the money.

That evening, Tohru's phone rang. She quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tohru! The precious little flower."

"Shut up Shigure, this is serious." The first voice was from the former dog Shigure, the second came from the former "god" Akito.

"Ouch, aren't you feisty today Akito. Anyways, get Kyo, we need to speak to him." said Shigure.

Tohru quickly went into the kitchen where Kyo was, she handed him her phone stating that it was Shigure and Akito.

"Hello?" said Kyo. "Listen if this involves my dad th-"

"You're father passed away about three hours ago. He left a will and a note and if you will just answer the door then you can see it!" said Shigure. Tohru walked over and opened the door.

"Akito! Shigure!" said Tohru. She quickly hugged both of them.

"Nice to see you too, precious little Tohru! Oh you're so big now, I remember when you were the innocent little _virgin _who helped us out so much!" said Shigure. Akito kicked Shigure in the leg as Tohru blushed bright red.

"Shut up Shigure." said Akito. Kyo walked over to where the three of them stood.

"If you're finished talking about our sex life then can you please come in and shut the door?" said Kyo.

"Works for me." said Akito. She gave Shigure a glare which probably means something among the lines of _be quiet._

Shigure handed Kyo a black folder which contained the will and some other things. Kyo was shocked to know that he was included.

"Look at this.." said Tohru. She gave Kyo a note signed with his father's signature. Kyo was hesitant to look at it but after some pleas from Tohru and blackmail from Shigure he gave in.

He grabbed the note and read through it, shocked by the words put in by the monster- his father.

_Dear Kyo, my guess is that if you are reading this I am dead. I regret what I did. You see, I have kidney failure and diabetes. I'm guessing Karma struck me for all the pain I caused you. The pain I'm suffering now is not even half the amount of torture you and your mother went through. You might not believe me, and you may question why I am begging_ _for your forgiveness._

_Once I found out, I completely started blaming you for this. Now, that isn't helping, but it made me realize something in the form of a dream. I had a dream which was more like a trip down memory lane, I was yelling at your mother. She was on the verge of tears if I even said just one sentence. Then I thought of you, that wedding with your lovely girlfriend. (P.S., very sorry to have said those rude things.)_

_Your pain was quickly healed, it was from her. You let go of your hatred towards Yuki which clouded up your mind most of the time. And regret from many things just escaped your thoughts. The only thing you still had was your hatred towards me which you probably tried not to think about. I remember when you tried to reconcile with me. I rejected the offer._

_While you still are mad at me, you never focused on it that much till some certain people demanded money. I always focused on my hatred towards you and how my life was horrible. But recently, I have been dwelling in sadness from how I treated you and your mother. _

_Now I know this doesn't make any sense, but just please forgive me a little. I changed my will too, I don't have much but whatever I do have, most goes to you. Also, congrats on the up-coming baby, also known as my grand child. I'm sure your mother, along with your beautiful wife's family are happy. I know I am. _

_Sincerely,_

_The bastard. (I don't deserve to be called your father.)_

"He seems sincere." said Tohru. Shigure and Akito agreed with her, but Kyo was caught in between.

Should he forgive his father or still keep the hatred for him which is just recently coming out a lot? He did not want to end up being stressed out and mad about his father. But then again, all that pain. That to Kyo, was unforgivable.

"Do you forgive him?" asked Shigure.

"I don't know." said Kyo.

"It's simple, yes or no." replied a bored Akito.

Kyo kept thinking, his mother's suicide, the crashed wedding, the words he said during the wedding, and everything.

"I'll forgive him, over time. I can't hold it in forever nor will I focus my mind towards that. It'll be less than a year but more than a month. Right now, I feel he is sincere but what he did in the past can't be forgotten." said Kyo.

And with that, his answer was quite clear, he was at cross roads with the past and the present. But soon, he'll have to let go.

He was just like his dad in that way, except this time it isn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is my first fruits basket fan fiction:P I might have messed up some things, especially from the scene when Kyo confronted his dad. If so, sorry:P Bad memory on that part xD.<strong>

**-Kailey.**

**Oh, constructive criticism accepted on this. Honestly, I read through and didn't really like this one-shot that much xD.  
><strong>


End file.
